Our love
by LeoxKarai4ever
Summary: Finally founded after being kidnapped by Lori for a second time Carter gives her family an unexpected surprise. Through all things thick and thin your family is the one who stands by you till the end.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:I need you-We need you_

_ (Hey peeps how ya been.I'm back with a new story.I hope ya enjoy it.)_

_ "Happy birthday sweetie." Elizabeth kissed Grant on the cheek trying to lighten up the mood as David brought out a white icing cake and set it on the table "Happy birthday bro."Taylor said with a small hopeful smile._

_ 10 's been 10 months since the kidnapping of Lyndon Wilson also known as Carter Stevens...second kidnapping to be exact._

_ Lori Stevens had drugged up Carter during a meeting gone wrong between her and right beneath their noses._

_ Throughout this situation Grant was hit the hardest._

_(The girls turnt 16 instead of 17 in my story so this year they are turning 17...keep reading to understand)_

_ "Happy birthday to birth-"_

_Suddenly the phone began ringing interrupting the singing voices "Hello?" Answered Elizabeth with a confusing look "Detective Wilson,we found Carter." "Oh my god..." Her voiced trailed off as tears threatened to spill "Yes we have her at the come quickly." And with that the call ended._

_ Looking at the three confused faces across from her she smiled "They found Carter." "Oh my god." David whispered covering his mouth,tears running down his face._

_ "I know." Elizabeth smiled and hugged both a shocked Taylor and Grant."Taylor watch Grant while me and your dad go to the hospital." Elizabeth said grabbing her keys and coat "Ok mom come back asap...I miss my sister,my other half." Taylor replied as both Elizabeth and David ran out the door._

_~~~~~line break~~~~~line break~~~~~~_

_ Running through the doors Elizabeth was suddenly stopped by Kyle "Listen Elizabeth,during the past year Carter went through the worst hell for a young teen girl." "What?" David said from behind Elizabeth "Kyle please can I see my daughter can tell me along the way." Elizabeth replied with a stern wanting to make a scene Kyle nodded._

_ Walking to the hospital room Kyle began"As I was saying,Carter was emotionally and verbally abused along with some physical but before you say anything " stopping in front of the room he sighed "I suggest you take a look."_

_ Looking at each other,David nodded at Elizabeth as Kyle opened the door._

_ Laying on the hospital bed sleeping was daughter was actually home._

_ Walking the her bedside Elizabeth followed by David gasped at the finger marks along her neck "Imma kill Lori." David yelled hitting the wall when suddenly a small wail was heard._

_ Looking at the other side of Carter's bed they saw a small baby hospital bed._

_ "Kyle what is this?" Questioned Elizabeth as she walked towards it._

_" Elizabeth,David"Kyle began "When we found Carter she was 8 months pregnant.2 hours ago he came along premature."_

_ "What?" David questioned looking at the baby who now quieted as he sucked his thumb"Carter is a mom." "Oh god." Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes._

_ "I'm sorry." Kyle sighed as he left the at David she hugged his and cried into his shirt."My poor baby." She whispered._

_ Stroking her back he replied "I know sweetheart."_

_ After Elizabeth calmed down she walked towards the baby hospital bed and glanced down at the sleeping baby boy._

_He was really tiny for being 8 brown hair covered his head spiking up f__rom all the hell of getting here._

_Hugging her from behind David smiled a bit"We'll get through this somehow." Combing the baby's hair down she replied "I hope so."_

_ The baby boy stirred awake glancing at the two with beautiful blue eyes.A couple of seconds later he began fidgeting then broke out crying his lungs out obviously hungry._

_ Elizabeth picked up the little boy and began rocking him trying to soothe him "David go get a call a nurse then call Taylor and tell her to have Max bring both her and Grant here." _

_ Nodding David went to do what was told._

_ "Shhh baby it's ok grandma's got you." Elizabeth whispered when suddenly a voice called out from behind,_

_ "Mom?"_

_ Spinning around Elizabeth saw Carter sitting up with a confused look plastered on her face._

_ Elizabeth automatically hugged her daughter careful not to squish the baby boy "Oh Carter I'm so so sorry .You've been through all this pain and I wasn't there." "Mom It's ok.I've missed you."Carter hugged they separated she fully noticed the wailing baby in her mom's arms._

_ "Mom is this my-" "Yes baby,he is your son." Smiling at the baby Carter stroked his face calming him down a bit just as a nurse came in._

_ "Looks like mommy is awake just in time." The nurse said smiling "What?" Questioned Carter "Well it's about time for baby's first feeding." _

_ Staring at the nurse Carter finally realized what she meant"Oh but where is the bottle?" Laughing at her daughter's naive words Elizabeth replied "Carter,your gonna feed him naturally."_

_ The nurse nodded and layed a pillow on her lap and then Elizabeth laid the baby on it carefully._

_ Carter held the baby and blushed "Oh." "Ok sweetie I need you to unbutton your hospital gown." The nurse then helped Carter adjust him in order to latch gasped at the foreign down at her son she smiled._

_ "Ok I'll be back in a couple of minutes" the nurse said as she exited the room._

_ Elizabeth smiled at her daughter and said "So what is his name?" Looking up she replied "A name?" "Yep." "Oh I know,but I want you to give him a middle name." Shocked at what Carter said she said "I'd be honored to."_

_(How'd you guys like it?Is it good?R&amp;R!_

_I'll be back with le next chapter then here is a cookie (::)_

_P.s what should Carter's son's name be?comment)_


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey guys I like the reviews your giving me!They are awesome!Well my updates now are gonna be every Tuesday*starting next wk* after a brand new 'Finding Carter'.I don't own anything except for my oc's...ON WITH THE STORY!)

Bursting through the hospital doors Taylor automatically ran into the waiting room,followed by Grant and Max,through the waiting room,the three found David and walked up to him with worried looks plastered upon their faces.

"Dad?What happened?" Taylor questioned,curious of why her dad asked for them to come to the had thought they were to pick up Carter and come back.

"Ok guys follow me and we'll talk." Stated David as he turned and walked down the hallway.

"Guys don't freak out but your sister has been through a really really tuff time so we all need to along and support her no matter what." David began "Ok but like what type of stuff has she been through?" Grant replied curiously"

"Yeah like we would like to know." Max added

"Guys," David answered quietly "She was mentally and physically abused." "WHAT?!" Taylor yelled as they stopped right in front of Carter's room "Shhhhh!" David shushed

Grant replied in a low voice"I can't believe Lori did that.I'm gonna kill her next time I see her." "I know me too bud but there is one more huge thing." David whispered "Carter...well...she..."

"She what?" Max questioned "I don't know how to put it guys so I'll let you see yourself but just keep your voice down and be very understanding she needs us more than ever right now."

And with that David slowly opened the door and walked in first.

~~~~~~~~~sexy line break~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking slowly into the room the three gasp at the sight of a sleeping Carter with finger marks all over her, as Grant was gonna speak Elizabeth cut him off "Hey kids." She whispered "You guys just missed just fell back to sleep like 30 minutes ago." Turning to whisper to David,Max turned and walked up to Carter's bed "Oh Carter,"He began but quickly spotted the baby hospital bed.

"What is this?" He began as he pointed to the sleeping baby "That's what was the big 'thing' we found out" David replied.

Picking up the sleeping baby Elizabeth walked towards the three and said "Carter was either raped or willingly gave don't know,she has been avoiding the subject so we'll have to wait and see." "Oh My God.I don't understand."Taylor gasped as tears threatened to spill.

"Yes I know sweetie but look,all we need to focus on is Carter and this little guy." "Wow Mom...Im just...well I'm shocked and pissed off." Yelled Grant causing Carter to stir and the baby to fidget.

Taylor quickly covered Grant's mouth as she stared up at Carter as she stirred ,Max quickly changed the subject to keep things calm until they left "What's his name?Well if Carter has named him yet."

Smiling at Max,Elizabeth replied in a soft voice,

"Cameron Eli Wilson. The newest addition to our crazy family."

Looking at her nephew Taylor responded "As much as I bet none of us can accept how he got here I believe I can accept and love this little cutie."

"Same here." Max added "Carter is like a sister to me."

Everyone looked at Grant awaiting for his response.

Looking at tiny Cameron in his mom's arms he looked up and said "I'm angry about this entire thing but Cameron is a part of Carter so then I can accept and love him also."

"Hey bud,that was one of the most mature thing you have ever said and I'm proud of you." Said David as he placed a hand upon his son's shoulder.

With all the talking and movement Carter slowly opened her tired eyes and smiled as she saw the rest of her family for the first time in almost a were all getting a chance to finally hold the tiny baby so she decided to let this beautiful moment go on undisturbed.

~~~~~~~~~line break of 5 mins~~~~~~~~

Once they all got to hold and awe at the baby Grant turned and looked at Carter finally noticing she was awake.

"Carter!" He called out,causing everyone's attention toward Carter, running to her bedside and jumping up on her bed and gave her a hug.

Smiling she hugged him back when then she felt Grant's tears soak up her hospital gown so she gently comforted him.

"Hey Armadillo,what's the matter?" "Carter," he choked out "I was w-worried a-and I really m-m-missed you." Rubbing his back,Taylor came over to them and hugged them both tears spilling down her face.

"Dammit Carter don't scare us ever again." She added.

Looking up at her husband Elizabeth layed Cameron back in the infant hospital bed and both she and David walked towards them and joined the hug.

"Come on Max you're family also." Said David signaling for him to come and gently smiled as he walked towards the Wilson's and joined the group hug.

Once done Carter wiped the tears from her face and smiled "You guys don't know how much I've missed you."

David layed a hand on her lap "Us to sweetie."

Just as he hugged his wife the doctor came in.

"Oh I see Wilson has some guest,family I suppose?"

"Yes sir.I'm her father,David Wilson." David greeted shaking his hand "And this is her mother,Elizabeth Wilson."

"Hello I'm Payton and I apologize but can you please excuse me and wait outside so I can question and examine Carter correctly."

"Oh yes of course."Elizabeth smiled as she lead everyone outside.

Once everyone was out he turned to Carter and said "So Carter can we get started?" "Sure I guess." She nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had seemed like an eternity before walked out of Carter's room.

"Mr. And ?" He called out "Yes Dr.?" David responded as everyone stood up.

"Well I have some news." He replied

"Yes?" Elizabeth answered "Good news is that Carter and Cameron can go home tomorrow morning. The next part is that I tried to see if Carter knew who the boy's father is but she began to panic and kept questioning if a young man named Crash was ok and safe."

"Crash?Well we guessed he left town a month after Carter's kidnapping but we don't know where he is." Taylor responded "Ok well do you know his full name?"

"Cameron Mason." Elizabeth said

"Cameron Mason?" said to himself "Oh he came to the hospital with Carter. That poor boy.'

"Wait,what do you mean?" Max questioned"Well he was found beaten up in the same house as Carter."

Looking curious David opened his mouth to question but Kyle appeared right behind everyone and answered "We found him when we found Carter.I wasn't suppose to tell you guys anything yet but now you know."

Elizabeth starred at Kyle in shock "Oh my god."

(Hey guys sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with sports but now they are over with...YAAAY!

Hope ya like this wonderful chapter.R&amp;R my sweet ppl!)


End file.
